gothicfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ethorn VI.
Ethorn VI. byl původně pánem ze Setarrifu, který povstal proti myrtanské nadvládě na Argaanu. V bitvě v Krvavém údolí porazil Ethorn lorda Trontera, myrtanského místodržícího a byl prohlášen králem Argaanu. Nový král však musel čelit invazi myrtanského krále Rhobara III., který chtěl vzpurný ostrov připojit opět ke své říši. Když bylo jasné, že Setarrif se nemůže mocnějšímu nepříteli ubránit, uspořádal král Ethorn společně s válečníkem Thorusem a skřetím šamanem Groshem rituál, který přivolal na jeho dvůr démona. Hněv démona se však obrátil proti jeho chlebodárcům a způsobil pád Setarrifu. Nakonec byl však démon poražen a Ethorn začal s Rhobarem III. vyjednávat o míru. Životopis Pán ze Setarrifu Ethorn VI. se narodil do prastarého, královského rodu Settarifovců, který vládl Argaanu po dlouhá staletí. Jejich vláda však byla ukončena nenadálým vpádem z Myrtany, snad za vlády krále Rhobara I. Tehdy byl ostrov připojen k Myrtanské říši a Setarrifovci připraveni o svůj královský titul. Jejich vláda nad samotným městem Setarrif však pokračovala i nadále. Ethorn VI. vládl městu a byl vazalem krále Rhobara II. Právě Ethorn byl však největším odpůrcem myrtanských králů na ostrově. Povstání proti Myrtaně thumb|right|[[Bitva v Krvavém údolí]] Rhobar II. však nakonec padl rukou bezejmenného hrdiny a po jeho smrti se jeho říše rozpadla na kusy. Myrtanský místodržící Lord Tronter nemohl očekávat od Myrtany, kde vypukla občanská válka žádnou vojenskou podporu a stal se de facto nezávislým vládcem Argaanu. Až do této doby nebylo příhodnější chvíle, postavit se myrtanské nadvládě. Ethorn okamžitě využil situace a opustil s armádou Setarrif. Chystal se vybojovat proti Tronterovi rozhodnou bitvu, až poveze daně kolem Zámku nad Stříbrným jezerem do Thorniary. Ethornovi se podařilo získat i podporu pána ze Stewarku a lovců z Krvavého údolí.Rozštěpená panna, příběh č.2 - Nůž Myrtanský správce se však o Ethornově plánu dozvěděl od svých špehů a shromáždil velké vojsko. Obě armády se střetly v bitvě v Krvavém údolí. Bitva se protáhla na celé čtyři dny. Setarrifští vojáci, vystrašení nepřítelem prohlašovali, že se na místo bitvy dostavil sám nepřemožitelný generál Lee. Ukázalo se však, že se jednalo o pověru. Ve chvíli, kdy se již zdálo, že Myrtaňané zvítězí, došlo k osobnímu souboji mezi Tronterem a Ethornem. V duelu zvítězil Ethorn a tak bylo rozhodnuto o celém výsledku bitvy. Ethorn byl svými vojáky okamžitě prohlášen králem Argaanu a lord Tronter a jeho generálové ozdobili klece v Údolí kajícníků.Rozštěpená panna, příběh č.3 - Kouř v horách Po několika desetiletích tak byla ukončena myrtanská nadvláda nad ostrovem. Královská vláda thumb|right|Portrét Ethorna s korunou Po nástupu na královský trůn, se Ethorn VI. okamžitě ujal svých vladařských povinností. Zámek nad Stříbrným jezerem, vystavěný kdysi myrtanským králem Rhobarem II. se stal symbolem argaanské nezávislosti. Ethorn VI. předal vládu nad zámkem a okolním panstvím svému bratru lordu Gaawanovi. Ethorn VI. také podnikl spolu se svými dcerami a dvorem okružní cestu po ostrově. Při jedné příležitosti se konal lov, při kterém se králově družině podařilo zajmout Stínovou šelmu. Po úspěšném lovu se král rozhodl přenocovat v hostinci u Rozštěpené panny, který se nacházel ve Stewarském panství. Zatímco král a jeho družina hodovali, Stínové šelmě se podařilo uprchnout z klece a ohrožovala jeho dcery, které zachránil hostinský Belgor a Murdra. Poté, co byli jeho rytíři neúspěšní, skolil šelmu sám král pomocí svého palcátu. Belgorovi, který přišel o nohu, se král odměnil za záchranu svých dcer tím, že mu dal zhotovit novou dřevěnou nohu. Krásný kus řemeslné práce.Rozštěpená panna, příběh č.5 - Gromova ruka Válka s Myrtanou Ethorn VI. se neměl z nově nabyté moci těšit dlouho. Po celém světě se šířily zvěsti o tom, že Myrtana byla sjednocena bezejmenným hrdinou, který se stal králem Rhobarem III. Proslýchalo se, že nový král hodlá obnovit říši Rhobara II. a obyvatelé Argaanu moc dobře věděli, že k této říši patřily i Jižní ostrovy. Rhobar III. zahájil tažení do Varantu, odkud před ním utekli válečník Thorus a jeho skřeti. Thorus později nabídl své služby právě Ethornovi, který je rád přijal. Jakmile Rhobar III. obsadil i město Mora Sul a dokončil tak podrobení Varantu, nalodil zde svou armádu a vyplul proti Argaanu. Tak začala nová válka mezi Myrtanou a Argaanem, nejkrvavější konflikt od konce Velké skřetí války. Při námořní bitvě byl Argaan poražen a dokonce byla zničena i vlajková loď Slza ze Setarrifu.Rozštěpená panna, příběh č.9 - Ped Myrtaňané se pak snadno zmocnili Thorniary, která se stala základnou Rhobara III. Obrana Argaanu a Setarrifu Myrtanský král Rhobar III. však nebyl schopen své armády dále vést, byl posednut démonem a zůstal bezmocně sedět v Thorniaře. Jeho generálové však vyrazili v čele dvou armád proti Ethornově království. Lord Hagen vytáhl proti západu ostrova, kde se v bitvě v Thorniarské rokli střetnul z Ethornovým bratrem Gawaanem. Ethorna v té době zradil pán Stewarku, lord Renwick, který začal vyjednávat z lordem Hagenem. I přesto nakonec shodou náhod byl Hagen v Thorniarské rokli zastaven.Arcania - Gothic 4 Mnohem závažnější byl však útok z východu, legendární generál Lee v čele velké armády oblehl samotný Setarrif. Ethorn v té době přijal nechvalné opatření, dal vyhnat chudinu z města, aby nemusel zbytečně živit další hladové krky.Arcania - Gothic 4, rozhovor s Thorem Za nimi byla pečlivě zamčena brána na jih od města a byl sem zakázán vstup všem cizincům. Král byl také varován Diegem, že se Myrtaňané pokusí vylodit na jih od města. Aby zabránil úplnému obklíčení Setarrifu, vyslal král své dvorní mágy Vody, kteří vyvolali bouři a nahnali myrtanské loďstvo na útesy.Arcania - Gothic 4, rozhovor s Hathonem Rituál thumb|left|Král Ethorn, účastnící se temného rituálu Zdá se, že během obléhání se proslavili i skřeti vedení Thorusem. Tento mocný válečník a jeho přítel, šaman Grosh, získali nad králem jak se zdá jistý vliv. Společně vymysleli ďábelský plán, přesvědčili krále Ethorna, že pokud by přivolal na svůj dvůr démona, ovládajícího krále Rhobara, pomohl by jim zničit myrtanské jednou provždy. Králi se zřejmě tato myšlenka příčila, nakonec však s plánem souhlasil. Společně s Thorusem a Groshem pak uspořádal temný rituál, který přivolal démona přímo do paláce.Arcania - Gothic 4, outro Pád Setarrifu thumb|right|Ethorn VI. v zajetí démona Šaman Grosh znal staré skřetí proroctví a byl dokonce schopen ovládat po určitou chvíli arcidémona. Toho nejdříve nasměroval proti myrtanské armádě a ta skončila poražena. Poté se však Grosh opět přiklonil ke svému pravému pánu, Beliarovi a zrušil kouzlo ovládající démona. Hněv démona se obrátil proti Setarrifu a většina jeho obyvatel byla posednuta či zešílela. Město se ocitlo v troskách. Vše se seběhlo tak rychle, že Ethorn neměl ani čas zrádného Groshe stít. Sám se vydal sledovat démona, kterého chtěl zabít. To se mu však nepodařilo, protože díky démonovi vybuchla sopka, do které se stáhl. Tato sopka vyvolala zemětřesení, které dále poničilo Setarrif. Král sám během bezvědomí padl do zajetí a když se probral, zjistil, že se nachází v cele. Byl zajatcem démona. Ethorn považoval za ztraceného nejen sebe, ale i celý svět a považoval se za prokletého muže.Arcania - Fall of Setarrif, rozhovor s Ethornem Mír s Rhobarem III. Vše se změnilo s příchodem bezejmenného vyvoleného hrdiny, kterého sem poslal král Rhobar III. Hrdina zjistil, že s pomocí svatých artefaktů, které sloužily Ethornovým předkům, může démona porazit a uvěznit pomocí Božského štítu. Hrdina nakonec skutečně arcidémona porazil a Setarrif i svět, byl zachráněn. Po porážce démona se oba králové, argaanský i myrtanský sešli na místě, kde ještě nedávno probíhala mezi oběma stranami bitva. A podle všeho uzavřeli oba králové konečně mír.Arcania - Fall of Setarrif, outro Jak se spolu dohodli přesně nevíme, avšak jisté je, že ani jeden s panovníků neměl ani chuť ani dost sil ve válce pokračovat. Fyzický vzhled Ethorn VI. vládne podle všeho velkou fyzickou silou. Poprvé to prokázal, když osobně porazil v duelu lorda Trontera a tím ukončil bitvu v Krvavém údolí, která se až do té doby vyvíjela nepříznivě. Znovu svou fyzickou sílu dokázal, když se mu podařilo zlikvidovat hladovou a rozzuřenou Stínovou šelmu, která před tím zabila a zranila několik jeho nejsilnějších mužů. Král Ethorn je zřejmě vysoké postavy a v žilách mu zřejmě koluje čistokrevná jižanská krev. Je snědé pleti, má černé vlasy a tmavé oči a je neobyčejně podoben svému bratru lordu Gawaanovi. Od Gawaana se odlišuje tím, že nosí vousy spletené do jakýchsi copánků a na rozdíl od Gawaana nemá knír. Podle vzhledu a stáří jeho dcer, je možné tipovat, že je mu mezi čtyřiceti a padesáti lety. Osobnost a vlastnosti Ethorn VI. pochází z pravděpodobně nejstaršího šlechtického rodu světa. Jeho chování je proto velmi vznešené a odpovídá jeho postavení. Podle toho co víme, je král odhodlaným vlastencem. Je pevně odhodlán bojovat za svou vlast do posledního dechu, i když by proto měl obětovat mnoho lidských životů. Král se umí odměnit těm, kdo mu pomohou. Například Belgorovi, který spolu s jeho ženou Murdrou zachránil královy milované dcery, povolal prvotřídní léčitele. A když Belgor přišel v souboji se Stínovou šelmou o nohu, dal mu král pořídit dřevěnou nohu, kterou vyrobili ti nejlepší řemeslníci. Ovšem ani Ethornova čest není na tolik velká, aby nepřijal proti nepřátelům ohavné prostředky. Ethorn se účastnil rituálu, který přivolal démona z Rhobara III. na jeho dvůr a jak se zdá, zapříčinil tím pád svého království. Ani vlastní poddané Ethorn nešetřil, jenom proto, aby neměl v době obléhání Setarrifu ve městě hladové krky, dal vyhnat mnoho obyvatel z města. A to i přestože musel tušit, že většina z nich cestu přes džungli do kláštera nepřežije. Králova rodina Král Ethorn má dvě dcery. * Jeho starší dcera Lisha patří mezi nekrásnější ženy v království, je to dívka jemných způsobů a mravů, chodí oblečena v nejlepších a luxusních šatech. Plně si uvědomuje svůj post budoucí královny Argaanu, avšak je také namyšlená, arogantní a panovačná. * To o dva roky mladší Karella je dívka nevycválaná a nevychovaná chodí dokonce oblečená jako hadrník, avšak královský dvůr jí její rozpustilost toleruje. * Ethorn má také bratra Lorda Gawaana, který jak se zdá je jedním z jeho generálů. Rodokmen Reference Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Historické osoby Kategorie:Panovníci Kategorie:Vládci Jižních Ostrovů Kategorie:Jižané Kategorie:Setarrifovci